The present invention relates generally to connectors and, more particularly, to sealed connectors used on fuel tanks in the marine industry.
Fuel tanks are generally constructed through various processes. Connector assemblies are assembled into the fuel tanks to allow fluid to flow from a fuel line and pressure to vent into or out of the fuel tanks. In many applications, the connector assemblies are molded into the fuel tanks. The connector assemblies include a first threaded member molded into the fuel tank. A second threaded member is threaded into the first threaded member. The problem with this type of connector assembly is that it is difficult to change the orientation of the second member once it is threaded into the first member. As a result, the connector assembly is not flexible. Thus, there is an opportunity to provide a connector assembly having increased flexibility.
In addition, during the manufacturing process, an operator may inadvertently rotate the first threaded member while adjusting the fuel line. This may loosen the first threaded member and cause a leak at the connector assembly. Further, due to the location of the fuel tank, the connector assembly may be stepped on, which could also damage the connector assembly and cause a leak.
Thus, there is an opportunity to provide a connector that can be rotated 360xc2x0 and moved axially without affecting the integrity of the connection and that can self-adjust to return the connector to a sealed position when the connector has been moved axially.
The subject invention provides a sealed connector assembly that includes an insert having an inner bore. The insert is adapted for connection to a source of fluid. A rotatable fitting has a fluid passageway extending there through. The rotatable fitting is supported in the inner bore of the insert. The rotatable fitting has a second passage that extends transversely to the fluid passageway to define an elbow. A lost motion device retains the rotatable fitting in the insert while allowing axial movement of the rotatable fitting in the bore and for biasing the rotatable fitting against such axial movement.
The connector of the present invention can be rotated 360xc2x0 and moved axially without affecting the integrity of the connection. In addition, the connector has a self-adjusting feature which returns the connector to a sealed position when the connector has been moved axially.